Super Psycho Love
by Tonya Nivea
Summary: Skye is a psychopath but refuses to see it. Fury knows this and tolerates it as her psychopathic mentality slowly starts to build into something more. Enough said, just read it. Rated M to be on the safe side. Sex is mentioned and the explicit language. The song lyrics are in quotes and italics...


*****DISCLAIMER*** I DO NOT OWN NICK FURY, SHIELD, OR THE AVENGERS. THEY BELONG TO MARVEL. I ALSO DO NOT OWN "SUPER PSYCHO LOVE". THAT SONG BELONGS TO SIMON CURTIS. I'M JUST BORROWING THE SONG AND CHARACTERS FOR FANFICS. I AM NOT MAKING ANY PROFIT FROM THEM OR ANYTHING. I'M JUST BORROWING FOR THIS RANDOM STORY THAT POPPED INTO MY HEAD AFTER LISTING TO SUPER PSYCHO LOVE A MILLION TIMES.**

* * *

"_Something lately drives me crazy. Has to do with how you make me struggle to get your attention. Calling you brings apprehension. Texts from you and sex from you are things that are not so uncommon. Flirt with you, you're all about it. Tell me why I feel unwanted?"_

Skye sat on the ground in front of the mansion-like home she lived in. She glanced around the dark yard and looked up at the clear, star-filled sky. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them while burying her face in her arms. She jumped up immediately with her daggers out when she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Still defensive I see." The man known as Nick Fury said to her, not moving from his standing spot.

"You know better than to scare me like that." She growled, placing her daggers back into their holders. "Bout time you got here. Why did you only agree to meet me at night? It's nearly midnight!"

"Tyler, it is midnight. I only agreed to meet you this late because I didn't want anyone to follow me."

She rolled her eyes and turned her back to him with her arms folded. "Your damned 'Avengers Initiative' right? I should have known."

"What the hell is your problem this time? I actually kept my promise of coming to talk to you and you act this way!"

"Maybe because you make it so hard to get your attention? I mean, when I was there, you were constantly busy and told me to wait. I…just…you being here." She turned around to face him again "Honestly, yeah all I wanted was you to be here and my anger at you just got the best of me."

"If all you wanted was my attention, you could have called me."

"I was scared to. I figured since you were under a lot of stress that you would accidentally yell at me and I didn't want to risk that. Not to mention I would have began questioning you about Hill and I knew that would piss you off so I left it alone."

Fury sighed and placed his hand on his forehead. "What is this really about, Tyler? I contacted you and agreed to talk to you, but you aren't making sense anymore."

"I felt unwanted, okay?! But I guess I should be used to it by now since your work with SHIELD has become more important than anything. You don't even ask me to do any missions anymore so I assumed that I was just useless now. Despite my assassin skills I mean…"

He grabbed Skye by the shoulders and kissed her deeply before letting her go. "I don't ask you to do anything because you are already mentally unstable since we almost lost Rei. You still blame yourself and I don't want you to go rogue and risk you blowing your cover during those types of missions. Tyler, listen to me. I'm sorry if I made you feel useless and unwanted. I didn't want to directly tell you since either way I figured you wouldn't understand."

She pushed away from him after he stopped talking and shook her head. "You're right, I don't understand. I'm going inside." She brushed past him and opened the door before turning back to look at him from the open doorway. "You can come if you want. I promise you Skyler isn't here. She's my sister so even if she was here I doubt she'd do much to you."

He watched her for a moment before slowly following behind her. _I could have sworn he was going to leave! I guess he really does give a shit about me. _Skye thought silently to herself. She let out a quiet gasp once she heard him close the door. _I can't believe this at all!_

"So, I take it you're staying tonight?" She muttered over her shoulder.

"What choice do I have? I'm already here and I don't think I could get back without causing suspicion."

"Of course." She turned around and faced him. "So, I take it you want to le…" she started but was cut off when he put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Before you finish your sentence, I never said I wanted to leave. If that were the case, I would have left by now." He said half jokingly in her ear.

"I fucking hate and love when you do this. I wish you would stop messing with my mind like this." She moaned softly as she wrapped her arms around him.

He gently pushed her against the wall and looked at her. "You rarely let me pin you anywhere like this."

"It could be because I'm in heat but usually that changes your mind." She growled lowly, moving her hands down to his chest.

"I owe you, so this time that isn't going to change my mind."

She smiled at his response and pulled him into a passionate kiss while wrapping her arms around him once again.

"_Damn, if you didn't want me back, why'd you have to act like that? It's confusing to the core 'cause I know you want it. Oh, and if you don't wanna be something substantial with me, then why do you give me more? Babe I know you want it."_

Skye, still partially sleep, turned over in her bed, and realized she was alone. Soon after her realization, she snapped awake and sat up. A few minutes after her awakening, a girl who appeared around the age of eighteen with light blue hair and wolf grey eyes walked into the room.

"If you're looking for Uncle Fury, he left already. He didn't leave a note or any message for you either. Oh, and Maman wants to talk to you." The girl spoke softly, her words barely understandable through her Haitian accent.

"Alexis! I thought I told you to leave your auntie alone!?" A second female voice yelled from down the hallway as she steadily began approaching the bedroom. Once there, she looked at Skye and rolled her eyes. "Oh, good, you're awake anyway. Listen, that bastard left a message for you. I know Lexi said he didn't, but that's because I told her he didn't. Anyways, he said he'll probably get in touch with you later. Nothing about not waking you up and telling you himself."

"Great, he sleeps with me then walks out on me without telling me…again! Why couldn't he just tell me that himself instead of having someone else relay his message? If he did that, maybe then I wouldn't be so pissed off at him." Skye began growling to herself. "Thanks anyway, Skyler."

"No problem. So…now are you willing to call him? I mean, you are mad and I'm surprised you didn't start swearing in French so I'm sort of waiting for that to happen."

Skye sighed and reached over to the nightstand without looking, and felt that her phone wasn't there. "Wait, where the hell is my phone?"

"Alex." Skyler said sternly and the grey-eyed girl sighed before taking the Android cell phone out of her hoodie pocket.

"Sorry, I was playing Mahjong on it earlier…before even Uncle woke up and left. I sort of stalked in and took it when Maman came to check on you." Alexis smiles innocently before walking out of the room.

"At least she's better than those twins of yours. Not to mention she's only two years younger than them and she still looks eighteen…"

Skye rolled her eyes at her twin's comment and already began dialing Fury's number. "You slept with another Draconian, not a half-blood and not a human." She said before he answered. She quickly hung up and shook her head without saying a word to him. "I'd have to confront him face to face. I can't…calling him still terrifies me for some reason. He didn't yell but…it just terrifies me."

"He's probably already back in New York by now. I mean, why don't you just…" Skyler started but was cut off by her sister's conversation.

"Sorry, to bother you. Actually no, I'm not." Skye said immediately after she called him a second time and he answered. "Why didn't you just tell me you were leaving?"

"I only apologized to you last night. That's all it was. I didn't think it mattered if I left without telling you or not. I told Skyler to talk to you, isn't that enough? Look, I'm busy and have things to do. If you want to talk to me, come back to New York." He said slightly rushed.

"Damn it! If you didn't want me back since our last argument, why the hell were you acting like it last night?!" Skye screamed into the phone.

"Put it on speaker." Skyler silently mouthed to her and Skye rolled her eyes but agreed to do so anyways and placed the phone in the center of the bed as Skyler sat down to listen.

"Tyler…I said to talk to me here. I know I told you to stay in that mansion you own in France for a reason, but if it's that damn important for you to talk to me then forget what I said about staying there and come back to New York. Tyler, I have to go. I don't have time to argue with you about this."

"Listen, this is Skyler speaking now. You specifically told my sister to stay in France with me because of some sort of…other worldly threat, correct? So, now you want her to come back. So either you lied about this threat, or it's completely over and you have her staying here for no reason. If she goes back to New York, she's there to stay. Her daughter is still in the fucking hospital recovering and you sent her miles over seas away from her own child while you fight some sort of war without her there. It could have been resolved quicker if she was there but you wanted to be a smart ass and act like you could handle it. So what is it? She can go talk to you for a moment and then you're going to send her back here to France? Don't think about hanging up on me because girls from the icy north of Draconia do not play. I will hunt you down like the dog you are and skin you al…"

"Skyler!" Skye yelled out before she could finish.

"Err…you know the rest. But don't fuck with us because you will be in a hell of a lot of trouble." Skyler finished.

"It's nothing like that. I have Stark on my hands and I don't want anything to happen because he likes to say things that could be seen as offensive. If she wants to stay in New York, I don't care. It's her decision. I have to go, now. I can't talk to you two any longer without rising suspicion. I'm sorry." He ended the call and Skye sighed with a slight laugh.

"He wants me but he just won't admit it. He knows that without me, he's nothing. He won't be able to get any further than where he is without me." She began laughing a bit more and took a deep breath when she stopped.

"You're sounding a bit psychopathic right now…are you on medication or something because sometimes you seem calm and the next minute you're…I don't know…weird." Skyler said lowly.

Skye rolled her eyes and lay back down on her pillow. "You know I was at one point after our father was killed. I don't need it anymore now. I'm just still a bit upset about Rei so I seem a bit off at times…"

"Whatever."

"_Say that you want me every day, that you want me every way that you need me. Got me trippin' super psycho love. Aim, pull the trigger. Feel the pain getting bigger. Go insane from the bitter feeling. Trippin' super psycho love."_

Skye sat quietly, looking out of the plane window as various thoughts began running through her head. _New York. If SHIELD really were fighting some sort of alien threat, it should look like shit there. Maybe he wasn't lying since news reports in France mentioned something about crazy things occurring in New York. Damn, I wish I paid more attention. At least I have a private jet though._

After the long flight to New York, the jet circled around a few times before landing on the top of the helicarrier that sat in the ocean. Skye walked out of the jet in a short, golden, Asian-style dress with her hair tied up, gold designer shades, and a Chinese fan that matched the dress. She opened the fan and began fanning herself as two brute-ish males walked behind her. One held two suitcases while the other stood behind her as a body guard.

"In the middle of the fucking summer. We had to have this damned argument in the fucking summer!" She yelled at Fury as he stood a distance from her and the plane.

"Better summer than winter when you're completely powerful. I suggest you be quiet and come inside." He turned his back to her and began walking to the entrance of the helicarrier.

Skye rolled her eyes and reluctantly followed him down into the helicarrier, the two males following behind her. "I don't see why you keep me such a big ass secret from your little 'Avengers' group. Or from many of the other agents for that matter. If anything, they already know we're sleeping together! So why hide everything from them?"

"You're still trying my patience aren't you? Listen, Tyler, shut the hell up because you aren't accomplishing anything." Fury said, emotionlessly.

Skye reluctantly stopped talking and followed him to a meeting room where six people sat around a circular table, conversing amongst one another before noticing Fury enter the room with her.

"Hello beautiful…" Tony muttered under his breath, looking Skye up and down.

"Jones." Natasha hissed.

"Romanov." Skye hissed back at her.

"Whoa, I sense a bit of tension between you two. You know her?" Clint question, looking back and forth between the two.

"Don't act like you don't. She's the one who showed us both up during our stealth mission. She finished that one and two others in record time." Natasha grumbled.

"Aww, the little spider jealous? You're dealing with the leader of an assassin's guild, darling. Learn your place as a rookie compared to me." Skye said smartly.

"Oh…Fury's smart ass pet. Now I remember." Clint spoke under his breath.

Skye gave them both a sarcastic smile as Fury sighed in annoyance. "How about you three end it there. She's back and she's obviously staying. I suggest you all get used to her being around."

"Then clearly you don't need me and Clint anymore since you got Miss Perfect Assassin right there." Natasha snapped.

"Um, fuck you too? Listen, I'm not joining this little group, okay Romanov? So you and your little fuck buddy can stay."

"You know, I really, really, like this girl now. Can she join us?" Tony blurted out.

"Stark." Steve said sternly, nudging Tony's arm a bit.

"Really, Jones? My 'fuck buddy'? What about you and Fury? It's obvious that you are doing something to get on his good side and the reason why he rarely yells at you. I've seen the way you look at him sometimes when you think I don't notice. If anything, you're the real slut in this." Natasha ended her statement proudly.

Skye laughed at her comment and shook her head with a sigh. "You know something? I am many things, but a slut isn't one of them." She removed her shades and handed them and the fan to her body guard before placing her hands flat down on the table and looking Natasha in the eyes. "Since clearly he is scared to admit it, I'll just flat out say it. Nicholas Joseph Fury is mines legally and vice versa. In other words, he's my husband, and I am his wife. So, unless I tell you otherwise, you better shut your damn mouth before I permanently shut it for you."

"Tyler!" Fury yelled, causing her to turn her head back to him for a moment and return her glare back to Natasha before easing off of the table.

She rolled her eyes and stepped away, smiling. "Don't say I didn't warn you to be quiet when that does happen."

"Talk about psycho love." Clint muttered to Natasha under his breath.

"I'm not psycho Barton. Don't act like I can't hear you. I'm technically a dragon, remember? My hearing is more advanced than a cat's."

"Tyler, be quiet! In case you haven't noticed, you're making things worse for yourself." Fury said, angrily to her.

Skye stopped talking and sat down in an empty chair. "I want my best friend. Where is he?" She grumbled.

"Agent Coulson was killed, Tyler. Another reason why I wanted you to stay away."

"You know…I'm not surprised. Yeah I'll miss him but…you tend to use people as pawns. Next one to go is that bitch you made your lieutenant. It's not that I'm wishing anything bad on her, oh no! I'm just saying she's the next one who's going to die. That's all."

"_Pull me off to darkened corners where all other eyes avoid us. Tell me how a mesmerize you. I love you and despise you. Back to the crowd where you ignore me. Bedroom eyes to those before me. How am I supposed to handle? Lit the fuse and missed the candle."_

Fury, clearly fed up with Skye's smart mouth, pulled her off into another part of the room, leaving the Avengers to their own conversations. "You always asked why I always call you by your real name, and it's because you do stupid shit like this!"

Skye glared at him before turning her head to look back at the others and returning her glare back to him. "Stupid shit like what? Speak my mind? Tell the truth about a secret that you've been keeping? They needed to know the truth so they can know why you're so submissive around me sometimes. I mean, they would have found out eventually. I'm just giving them the information they needed and wanted obviously."

"That's your problem, you talk too damn much. Why don't you behave and just stay quiet. Let me handle everything."

Skye leaned against the wall and watched silently as he went back to the group. After a few minutes of mentally sulking, she went back to the others as well and sat back down.

"Wait, so wouldn't she technically be a director too since she's married to you?" Tony asked slowly.

"Is that even a logical question?" Fury asked, holding back his temper.

"In all sincerity, yes. It is a serious, logical question."

"Either way, the answer is no. I do hold a high position because of the amount of time here, but I'm not 'Director' just because we're married. I'm actually second in command and Hill is just a cover up for when I go out on assassin missions and such for my guild." Skye said with a sigh.

"Reasonable answer. See, she's nice when she answers me. Why can't you be?"

"Because I'm not her." Fury muttered.

"_Damn, if you wanna let me go, baby please just let me know. You're not gonna get away with leading me on."_

"Tevva-Rei…?" Thor said slowly and more to himself than the others.

"What about my mother, Thunder God?" Skye growled as she stood up and ran up to Thor and pushed him into the wall, doing so in what seemed like one quick movement.

"So, my assumption was not incorrect I assume?"

Skye moved him away from the wall and pushed him to the ground as the others watched in amazement. "Why are you all looking at me as if you couldn't do that yourselves? Thor isn't as heavy as he looks."

"Coming from a dragon!" Clint exclaimed.

Skye rolled her eyes and began to walk back to her seat as Thor began to steadily recover from being pushed onto the floor. She began to zone out occasionally and daydream as Fury began talking to the Avengers. All she heard was the occasional mention of the Chitauri and some possible new threat. What snapped her back to reality was when Fury began mentally talking to her.

*What the hell is wrong with you today? Was our situation that bad that you had to snap at anyone who said the wrong thing to you?* He questioned her mentally.

She glared over at him and shook her head. *It isn't like that. I'm just confused by how one minute you're saying you want me and the next you don't want me. Really, if you want out of this then just tell me!*

*I'm not saying that. Tyler, just stop behaving this way.*

"_Say that you want me every day, that you want me every way that you need me. Got me trippin' super psycho love. Aim, pull the trigger. Feel the pain getting bigger. Go insane from the bitter feeling. Trippin' super psycho love."_

"Whatever." She muttered under her breath before standing. "You two, take my things to my room. You should remember where it is." She directed the two males that had came in with her. "Better yet, just come with me."

She led them down the hall of rooms before stopping outside of her own and typing in the pin code to get inside. The one male with the suitcases dropped them beside the bed and the other placed her fan and shades down on top of the bed. She sighed and nodded for them to go before walking into the attached bathroom and looking in the mirror. _Am I really losing it again this time?_ She thought to herself quietly.

"_Say you want me. Say you need me. Tear my heart out slow and bleed me. You want me. You need me. You're gonna be with me. I know you want me too. I think you want me too. Please say you want me too. Because you're going to."_

Skye sighed at herself in the mirror. "I could break it…but then Nick would be mad at me." She whispered to herself. "Oh well, he caused my sudden new change." She took her hair down and grabbed sections of it, cutting it short into a bobcut style. The hair that fell to the ground changed from its original black color to a snowy white with bits of light blue, suggesting streaks.

For hours, Skye waited in her room for the little 'meeting' to be over. Once it was, she heard Fury approach her room and she ran over to sit on the bed before he walked in. "All I want is to talk. Nothing more, nothing less." He said slowly while avoiding looking at her.

"And all I want is for you to admit you need me and that you want me. That you're nothing without me." She said coolly as she stood and approached him.

"Tyler, stop it. Have you been drinking again?" he questioned her.

She shook her head while continuing smiling. "Do you smell alcohol on me? I'm simply being me. You knew I was a bit off when you fucked me last night. Part of that was due to my heat of course but also…" She put her arms around him and began whispering in his ear. "You knew I was crazy from the beginning."

He pushed her away from him and shook his head. "So maybe I knew you were insane when I first considered marrying you. I only figured it was a phase because of the trauma you suffered and because of where you're from. I actually thought it was normal. Now, it's gone too far."

Skye fell to her knees in front of him, and looked up innocently. "Just say you love me and then I promise I'll stop. Promise you'll never leave me and stay with me forever." Her voice changed to sound slightly child-like as if she had de-aged herself without really changing her appearance.

"Tyler…"

"_Say that you want me every day, that you want me every way that you need me. Got me trippin' super psycho love. Aim, pull the trigger. Feel the pain getting bigger. Go insane from the bitter feeling. Trippin' super psycho love. Say that you want me every day, that you want me every way that you need me. Got me trippin' super psycho love. Aim, pull the trigger. Feel the pain getting bigger. Go insane from the bitter feeling. Trippin' super psycho love."_

* * *

**sooo i ended on a cliffhanger...some weird things happened...i dont even know why i separated the lyrics like that honestly. but please, no rude comments. hope you liked~ also yes i only own Tyler aka Skye, Skyler, and Alexis. ALSOOO a Draconian (if you arent familiar with my writing on DeviantART) is anything/anyone from the world Draconia. They are dragons with a human form which allows them to live on earth. they are completely human in their human form except (as mentioned) the female's heat phase which is similar to that of a cat annnd Draconians are stronger than average humans in their human forms. the two brute-ish guys were Draconians as well. it just isnt flat out stated. but yes, my character Skye is on meds she just refuses to both admit it and take them. sooo she's like psycho building up. I will decide if I am going to solve that cliff hanger for you folks or not lol x3**


End file.
